After the break up
by Kool Broadway Reader
Summary: Trent's point of view after his break up with Gwen. How will he deal with still being in love, Duncan, and all other crazy drama while trying to make things right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I decided to do another Gwen and Trent story. This time it will mostly be in Trent's POV. I have no clue how long this is going to be or what the plot is actually. I just thought of the idea while listening to my Ipod (I might even put the song in here) and I'm going to flow with it. If you have any suggestions please tell me! So sorry if this story stinks. I need to get back in my Trent and Gwen mode and take a small break from writing my other stories. Feel free to flame me if it's that bad, hopefully it's not though.**

**I don't own TDI/TDI.**

It's been three days since I was eliminated from TDA; and three days since Gwen broke up with me. I'm pretty much over it since I got most of it out at the Aftermath show. But still, my heart aches knowing I know longer have her.

God, I should have seen the breakup coming! Gwen is independent and did fine last year on TDI. But yet again, we were on the same team. She must hate me now for trying to help her out.

The weather at the Playa has been pretty lousy. It's been raining since I got here. It stopped for a while today; then it started back up again. So everyone has been stuck inside with nothing to do but watch TDI reruns or that lame ice skating show Chris was on.

I turned on my TV and the big sleep challenge was on. I didn't care that I was sleep deprived after that challenge. I just had a blast hanging out with Gwen. I miss her and everything about her. Her voice, laugh, touch. Everything.

I picked up my guitar, started strumming a few notes.

What I missed the most was her smile. You rarely saw one on her face but it was a true smile, not like a forced one when taking a picture.

If I could have only seen what I had become early on the show, then maybe we would still be together. And maybe I would still be on with her.

Even when she broke up with me, it seemed liked our last moments together were perfect. It just ended so fast that it is just a blur and now it's another painful memory.

I just want to forget every painful moment on TDA. I should have never signed up for this show in the first place. But, if I didn't then I probably would have never met Gwen. I guess I can't have my cake and eat it too.

My heart feels empty; like the felling you get when a new baby brother or sister is born. Except your heart is fighting for the attention; not you._  
_

I remember our first kiss together. It was short but powerful. Her perfect, teal, soft lips pushing against mine felt so good. My heart started beating faster and it felt like a new emotion had entered my body. I never wanted it to go away. I would pay anything to get that feeling again.

The whole relationship was wrong. We should have known that competing against each other while going out with each other would lead to disaster. Surely enough our relationship did end in disaster.

I heard a knock on the door and I put my guitar away. I passed by my mirror and I noticed that my eyes are red and that I had been crying. I guess I didn't notice because Gwen has been on my mind all this time.

"Trent are you in here?" Cody asked while poking his head through the door.

"Yea, what's up?" I asked the ladies man.

"We are going outside for Gwen and we wanted to know whether or not you wanted to come down with us."

"Wait, Gwen got the boot?"

He nodded "Sadly yes. I wanted her to win this season."

"Who voted her off?"

"Heather, off course voted for her. Harold, Leshawna-"

"Leshawna voted off Gwen? Why would she do that?"

"You didn't see tonight's episode?"

I nodded my head no.

"No offense dude, but I think your craziness rubbed off on her. The challenge involved going underground and Gwen got claustrophobic and a shovel over Harold's head. That's way they voted for her. Even Gwen voted herself off."

I stood there in total shock. "What! Why would she do that! She just lost the chance at the million!"

"She did it to get back at the other team since you threw the challenge. She threw the challenge and voted herself off because of karma."Cody answered me.

I can't believe she did that to herself. Man this is my entire fault. She must not want to see me or the rest of the cast. I hope they won't be too brutal with her.

But, yet again, maybe seeing her wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"So dude, are you coming or not?" Cody asked breaking the silence.

"I guess I'll go." I said and walked out of the door with Cody. Once I locked my room, we headed through the Halls of Playa des losers.

The walk down to the dock was silent. Cody's face seemed excited that he might have another chance with Gwen. I doubt it though.

I am feeling anxious. This is truly the first time that I'm getting nervous over seeing my ex. Sure I've had tons of girlfriends in the past. But Gwen was the first one I personally asked out and Gwen was the first girl who ever dumped me.

On the other hand I'm excited I get to see her. Maybe we'll be able to talk and figure this thing out. Who knows, maybe we'll even get back together.

Who am I kidding? Trent, she broke up with you! She probably doesn't want to see you! Gosh, why am I having this argument in my brain?

The least I can do is say 'hi' to her and offer her support. If she doesn't want me there or doesn't want me anywhere near her the Gwen will tell me. How much harm is it just to go and watch her arrive?

When we arrive at the dock, the eliminated campers we're standing at the dock waiting for Gwen's arrival.

"Trent! Trent!"

"Come wait with us Trent!"

Before I had the chance to even see who was calling me, the BFFFl twins were pulling me to over where they are standing.

"I can't believe she did that to you!" Sadie said as she grabbed hold of my right arm.

"I know right." Said Katie, who was holding my left arm.

I started getting uncomfortable as the girls started cuddling with my arms, "No offense ladies, but you're a little too close." I gently told them.

"Oh, sorry." Katie said as she immediately let go of my arm. Sadie on the other hand, was holding on stronger than ever. I was about to tell her to kindly get off again when a boat came into view.

Even though we had the lame-o-sine, we still needed to get on a boat to get here.

I watched anxiously when the boat docked.

My heart started beating faster and both my hands started to get sweaty from all the anticipation. Oh god here she comes . . .

**Bad, good, made your eyes burn? Please tell me! I really need to know whether or not this is coming out to a good story.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait guys. My teachers have been evil. From last Thursday to today I have been hit with two sciences test, a social studies quiz and test, and two major math tests. So really sorry if chapter stunk. Special thanks to Shadowed Theatre, TDI Gwen Fan, HowlingWolf4life, MistyKittyKat, Islanda, and djxmemory, you guys motivated me to get this chapter done!**

I watched anxiously as Gwen timidly stepped off the boat and onto the dock. She looked at us and squirmed uncomfortably. Everyone else just stood there not saying a word.

"Hi Gwen!" Cody said waving to her. A slight smile formed on her pale face.

"Hey, Cody. What's up?" She replied to the geek.

"MEANIE!" We looked over to see that Sadie was red in the face.

"Excuse me?" Gwen said as her smile disappeared.

"You heard me; I said you are a Meanie!" Sadie yelled. She let go of my now sore arm and went up to Gwen. Man does that girl have a tight grip.

"You hurt Trent! Not to mention you made your team lose and-"Gwen put her hand up cutting Sadie off.

"Look," Gwen stated harshly "I understand you guys are extremely mad at me. I know that. Heck, I'm even mad at myself. So if you would like to comment or yell at me, do you mind doing it tomorrow? I just need to let everything that's happened to me sink in." Gwen took a deep breath and glared at Sadie.

Sadie put her pale hands on her large hips and replies "Fine, enjoy your good night sleep because tomorrow you won't hear the end of it from me and Katie. Right Katie?"

"Uh . . . sure . . . right." Katie said replied. "Sorry, Sadie I wasn't really paying attention."

"Are we done yet?" Gwen asked the heavier BFFFL. Sadie nods her head. "Good, if you excuse me I'm going to go check in and please no one bother me." Gwen grabbed her luggage and started walking towards the hotel. I was about to follow her when-

"So, you're just going to walk away from you problems?" A snotty voice asked the Goth.

Gwen stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you just say?"

Courtney stepped out of the crowd and went face to face with her.

"I'm sorry, apparently you didn't hear me." Courtney sported a smug facial expression as she threatened my ex. "I said you are just going to walk away from your problems just like that? Just wait Gwen. When tomorrow comes and once you have had a good night sleep then you most certainly will be getting an ear full from."

Gwen smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Wow, Courtney. Do you know how much of a hypocrite you sound like right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are saying how I'm walking away from my problems. Well you know what Little Miss CIT, can't you just face the fact that you are in love with Duncan? And don't give us the' I wouldn't date the Neanderthal even if he was the last guy on earth' crap."

"But, I wouldn't date that Ogre-"

"There you go again! Really Courtney? I know what really happened in the boat house that night boated off from TDI. By the way you acted around Duncan it sure doesn't seem that you wouldn't date him."

That's the Gwen I know and loved. Courtney just stood there flabbergasted. Me? I was just watching this thing with a huge smirk on my face.

"How do you even know that happened?"

"Oh please Courtney, Duncan told me!"

Courtney's face got beat red. "That's it!" She balled her hands into fist in threw herself at Gwen. Bridgette, Eva, and Ezekiel ran to get the furious Courtney away from Gwen. I ran to help them.

We got Courtney off of Gwen and Eva was now restraining her. I could tell my face was red. I'm beyond mad at Courtney. I've never seen Courtney that mad and out of control before.

"Keep your hands away from my girlfriend!" I yelled at her. Gasps arose from the crowds. Shoot! Nice going Trent! I hit my hand on my face as embarrassment rushed though my veins. She looked overwhelmed from everything that just happened to her. Poor girl.

"Trent, Gwen isn't your girlfriend anymore, she dumped you on national TV, remember?" Courtney said matter-of-factly.

"Shut it Courtney!" Gwen and I said in unison. We quickly looked at each other and as soon as we caught eyesight with each other looked away.

"Sorry, keep your hands away from my friend!" I said.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Trent. I'm going to go check-in." Gwen said and quickly rushed off.

"I'll go with you!" Cody ran towards her but I stopped him.

"No offense dude, but I think she needs a while just to let this stuff sink in." I don't know if that's true or not but I don't want him near Gwen and have him pestering her.

Everyone continued to stand on the dock. Rain started to fall hard down on the resort and us. I left everyone and headed back to my room.

When I got to my floor I noticed Gwen was here too.

"Here Gwen!" I yelled and sprinted to get next to her.

"Um hi, Trent."

"Look, we need to talk." I tell her.

She sighs. "I know we do. But do you mind waiting until tomorrow? I kind of need a moment."

I nod. "I understand that."

"Thanks." She smiled at me and I smiled back. We continued walking down the hallway to we reach our rooms. We had the same room assignments as last year. Since we liked each other on TDI the hotel management put us right next to each other.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Gwen says as she opens the door to her room.

"Yep."

She enters inside her room and slightly closes the door.

"Hey Trent? Thanks for sticking up for me back there. I already said thank you but I didn't think you heard me."

"I heard you and it's no problem. Just sticking up for a friend." She smiles and closes the door.

If only we could be more then friends. If only . . .

**I hope it wasn't that bad. Please give me feedback. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to the wonderful sound of banging and yelling.

"Open up Gwen!"

"We all know you're in there!"

"No use hiding from us!"

I rolled over and checked the time; 8:30 am. You have got to be kidding me! I got up out of my warm, comfy bed and put my green bath robe on. I headed over to my door, opened it and went into the hallway.

Sadie, Courtney and a few other if the TDI contestants were standing outside of Gwen's door. Courtney looked as if she could turn into the hulk any second.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Oh, good morning Trent, did we wake you?" Sadie asked and she ran over and gave me a hug. I didn't return the hug and struggled to get the plus sized sixteen year old off of me. Can't she take the hint that I don't want her?

"You guys did wake me up as a matter of fact. And you are standing out here because?"

"If you must know we are going to confront Gwen about what she did to you. She already got her sleep, so now it is time for here to get it."

"What side are you guys on?" I asked. Sure it was a pretty obvious question but I had an idea.

"We're on your side Trent." Katie said with a day dreamy look in her eyes.

"That's what I thought. Now, if I you guys are my friends you would cut all this nonsense and leave Gwen alone! If it wasn't for me we'd both still be in the game!" I yelled at them.

"Don't you think that you are going a little harsh on yourself Trent? I mean, Gwen did back stab you and told Justin to kick you off TDA?" Courtney attempted to manipulate me but I'm not going to fall for it.

"I'm not going hard on myself Courtney. It's my fault I let myself go crazy. It's my fault Gwen broke up with me. It's my entire fault! So if you guys should be yelling at someone, that someone should be me!" I huffed. I don't think I have gotten this angry over something since Heather kissed me.

"Trent calm down." Sadie put her hand on my shoulder. I removed her hand.

"Look guys-"I was interrupted when Gwen's bedroom door opened. She stepped out wearing her black PJ's and bed head.

"What is going on out here?" Gwen asked.

"I believe that's none of your business Gwen!" Courtney yelled at her.

"Um . . . yea . . . well it is my business if you are all outside of my room yelling like Izzy."

"If you must know we are having a discussion about you and Trent is backing up for you."Katie said.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and looked over at me, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yes, they are still ticked about that break up thing; which is our business, not yours!" I yelled at the group.

"Oh more tension I love it!" Geoff walked down the hallway and over to us. "However, I'd bottle up your feelings and let them build, then you can realize them at the aftermath show! That would be so good for ratings!"

"Aftermath show?" Gwen asked

"I'll explain it later. " I told her.

"No I'll explain it now." Geoff said with a twisted smile. "The Aftermath show is where we talk about where it all went wrong and even show some behind the scene footage. And boy Gwen do we have a great behind the scene clip of you and Duncan!"

Courtney's mocha faced turned a pepper red, "You my Duncan wrapped around your Goth finger don't you!"

"No! I don't even know what he's talking about Courtney!"

"You may have won again Gwen, but I WILL get my revenge at that aftermath show!" Sadie, Katie and Courtney stalked away.

I gave Geoff the death glare. "Nice going!"

"Hey, I'll do anything if it raises the ratings!" Geoff walked away with a huge twisted smile plastered on his face.

Gwen holds her stomach, "Why do I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen?"

"You are probably right." I sadly told her."They didn't go to hard on me; but, considering what happened to you, I'm not sure what they will do."

"Great." We both stood there in awkward silence."So when do you want to have that talk?"

She caught me off guard, "Huh?"

"You told me you wanted to talk to me. When?"

"Um, how about in an hour. My room?"

"You got it, Trent." Gwen entered here room and I entered mine and went to go get ready.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

I walked over to my door and allowed Gwen inside my room.

"Hey, have a seat." I told her.

"Thanks." She smiled and took a seat in a chair while I sat at the corner of my bed.

"Look I-"We both started up. Gwen blushed and looked away.

"Since you invited me, why don't you go first?" Gwen said.

"Ok, Gwen I'm sorry."

A confused look spread across her beautiful pale face. "You're what?"

"I'm sorry." I said. "I guess I got so hung up on the number nine thing and you and Duncan-"

"Me and Duncan?" She laughed "Please, the guy sleeps with a photograph of Courtney under his pillow."

"But you have so much in common."

She shrugged, "Well you know what they say. Opposites attract."

"I know, Gwen I'm not mad at you for breaking up with me. I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. All right you're turn."

"I didn't mean for everything to happen like that."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"Well, first off, I didn't know there was camera's in the area where we broke up. If I did then I would have done it somewhere else. Second, I had no clue what so ever that Justin was spying! And last, I'm really sorry you got voted off. You deserved to win." She told me.

"Gwen, don't worry about any of that stuff. I'm really cool with it, trust me. Honestly, I'm glad I got voted off early. Instead of running around and eating gross food I get hang with friends at a five star resort."

She smiled, "In that case I'm really glad you feel that way, so friends?" She held out a hand. I took it and shook it. I smiled back at her.

"Friends" I said. I really just want to be more than friends though I thought. But, being friends is better than being enemies.

"Well nice talking to you." Gwen got up but I grabbed her hand.

"Wait! I have one more question for you!"

"Ok," She slowly sat back down.

"Why did you vote yourself off?"

She sighed. "It didn't feel right. Everyone was mad at me that I threw that challenge and I felt like things would only get worse as time improved. Also, it felt weird without you."

We sat there in silence again. What did she mean it felt weird without you? Did she miss me? Is that truly the reason why?

"I guess I'll get going." Gwen said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ok." I sighed. I walked her to the door.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" Gwen said

"Yea." She turned to open the door but I stopped her.

"Listen Gwen,"

"Yes." I gently kissed her on the lips and when we parted a bright red spread across her face along with a smile.

"If Courtney, Sadie, Katie or however else give you a hard time, let me know ok?"

With a true smile plastered on her face she said," Ok." and left my **room**.

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews! They motivated me! This chapter would have been out faster but the last few weeks have been awful. First my basement got flooded from the massive storm my neck of the woods got. Then I have spent the past week (including today) sick. Also I signed up for an internship program that takes place usually when I update my stories. So I might be slow on updates.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter. Next chapter is the aftermath!**

**Please review; they motivate me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait. Life caught up with me. I'm not sure how many people are still into Gwen and Trent since of the whole Duncan/Courtney/Gwen drama going on. Thanks for all of the reviews guys and thank you to my new Beta! You guys are awesome!**

**I don't own the Total Drama Series. **

"Will all ex-campers of Total Drama Action and past contestants of Total Drama Island please report on stage?" Today was the day Gwen was dreading. I had shown her the very first aftermath episode and she started to freak out and panic. I feel bad for her. Resulting in the attitudes the other contestants gave her, they defiantly won't go easy on my ex-girlfriend.

"Trent, wait up!" Gwen came running up to me right as I was entering the aftermath stage.

"Hey Gwen, what's up?" I asked her.

"You got to help me, I'm freaking out!" Gwen cried. I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Gwen, listen to me. Geoff and Bridgette are your friends. I'm pretty sure they won't go too hard on you. Besides, if anything goes out of hand, I'll stop it." I reassured her. I seriously hope nothing goes that bad . . .

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Her anxiety started rubbing off on me and I could feel myself getting a bit nervous.

"Trent, you are needed on stage. Gwen, you have to go backstage." A blonde haired intern told us.

"I guess I'll see you on stage, Trent?" Gwen said as she started to walk backstage.

I shot her a smile. "See you onstage."

I quickly ran to the stage and everyone was already seated on the couches.

"Trent!"

"Trent!"

"We saved you a seat!" Sadie yelled and Katie motioned for me to sit over next to them. I sighed and just took a seat next to them. It is really no use fighting anymore.

"Okay everyone! We are on in five, four, three, two, one!" the camera man said.

I sat back as we all watched the big screen play the TD Aftermath theme song and clips of past eliminations. Clips of Izzy and Gwen rolled onto the screen. I smiled at all of clips that included Gwen in it, I don't care if any of the videos were embarrassing or just slight moments of victory. It just seems like I can't get enough of her. It doesn't help that I still like her a lot . . .

Even when she was being hand cuffed she looked so beautiful. I stared at the bright screen gazing at my ex-first love. No matter what she will be my first love and right now, it is hard to imagine my future without the artistic Goth.

I sighed when the screen changed to DJ. I guess people voting themselves off have become a trend considering he is the second one.

"Hello everyone, I'm Geoff!"

"And I'm Bridgette!" the blonde surfer girl said while looking into the camera. "Welcome back to another super juicy episode of the aftermath, where we will be dishing the dirt on Total Drama Action." The crowd roared when they finished their little intro.

At this point, DJ is probably cool as a cucumber since he and Geoff are best buds. Gwen on the other hand . . . not so much because of the break-up. She caused a bit of drama and now the two hosts, well mostly Geoff, are going to eat that up.

"Wow, there is a lot of love out there tonight. Isn't that right Geoff?" Bridgette looked into her boyfriends eyes as if it was the last time she was going to see them.

"No doubt, Bridge."

Her facial expression went a bit serious, "But, I wish today could be all about the love," She sighs and shakes her blonde head. I know exactly where this is going and I don't like it one bit. "But there are always some haters too." Oh yup, she is heading there.

"You may see some of those dudes on tonight's show," the party boy said as happy as a clam, "because we've got Gwen here!" I was surprise when a loud roar came from the audience. If people were clapping for her, than maybe people aren't that ticked off at her!

"And DJ!" Geoff continued.

"We also have our friends from first season joining us here in the VIP section; Katie and Sadie, Cody, Noah, Ezekiel, Eva, Courtney, and Tyler!" Bridgette happily introduced. "And we have Trent and Izzy here too." She stated uneasily. I smiled at the camera once I realized it was on me.

"Hi Trent!" Katie squealed. I lost the happy look on my face and looked over at her. What do they want now?

"I'm so happy you here!" Shock took over when I witnessed Sadie slap Katie dead on in her tan face. Oh, please don't let this turn into yet another cat fight!

Sadie started arguing with her best friend but I paid no attention. No matter how hard they fight over me, I'm not giving in to either of them. I only have eyes for Gwen.

"So there have been three pretty shocking eliminations. Anything you want to comment on, Courtney?" Bridgette asked the CIT.

"Please whatever you do, don't bring Ms. Uptight into this," I whispered under my breath. Knowing Courtney, she'll want her revenge. It won't look to pretty if she goes after Gwen the way she went after Harold.

"My lawyer has advised me not to at this time!" Relief went over me. At least she isn't going to pull a stunt.

Bridgette started talking again, but my mind was elsewhere. I usually don't even pay attention to these things anyway. I let everyone else do the talking, just sit back and look cool.

"Now it is time for That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" Geoff announced. Out of boredom I looked up at the monitor where clips of my friends getting hurt played. I finally saw what Cody was talking about when Gwen hit that shovel on Harold's head. I feel bad for both of them; just because Gwen survived her fear doesn't mean anything. Harold was just at the wrong place and the wrong time.

The clip ended and another one started. This time it was just Leshauna and Gwen. The Home girl threw some sort of metal spoon over at Gwen; but my ex didn't get the warning. I looked away as a huge bump formed on her head. As cliché as it sounds, it pains me to see her get hurt.

Everything ended and the cameras were back on the hosts who were holding a whisper fight over something.

After a few more seconds of awkward silence I finally spoke up. "Uh guys? That was one great montage of ouch!"

"Uh . . . it sure was Trent." My question threw both blondes off guard, but at least they are getting back to the show. This must be torturous for Gwen; hopefully she is doing all right back stage.

"Let's take a look at DJ and see how he's holding up." Bridgette suggested. The screen changed to the green room where Gwen was pacing and DJ was sitting comfortably.

"They're going to skewer me out there, DJ! They're going to make me into a Gwen-kabob!" Gwen said while pacing. Panic was drawn all over her beautiful face. I felt my heart sink a little deeper. No matter what people think, I'm partially responsible toward the break-up and toward people hating her.

"I'll tell you it'd be ok, but I'm not gonna lie. My momma's here today and I promised I'll never fib again! So yeah, you're probably dead." My ex-girlfriend just looked at him like she was about to faint. Her beautiful grey eyes were bulged and filled with fear; I'm never use to seeing her like this. She always seems so strong.

"Hey mama!" DJ waved and Gwen just stared at the camera.

"That thing's on!" She question. "Hey everyone I'm Gwen and I'm a nice person."

Some boos and some more cheering came from the crowd. At least that is a good sign. They finally called DJ out and started interviewing him. At least for now I can just chill, but once Gwen gets up I'm pretty sure I'll need to stay alert in case anything gets out of hand.

The interview with DJ went pretty good as far as I know. Gwen was on my mind the whole entire time. I still have it really bad for her. The way she laughs, touch, and talks is all I can think about. It'll pain me to see her get hurt on this stupid Aftermath show.

I was broken out of my daydream when an intern passed me a sandwich that DJ supposedly made. I chewed on the thing for a bit, but my stomach turned from all the anxiety I was getting over Gwen.

Hearing a crash, I looked over and saw DJ yelling out some random spices. I raised an eyebrow but went back to nervously eating the savory treat. Eating while I'm filled to the brim with worry about the future isn't something I should do considering the weak stomach I have. However, at this point, sandwich or without, my body is just shaking.

Finally DJ was able to cut to a commercial break. Thanks goodness. I'll be able to walk around for few minutes before the Aftermath gets back. Maybe even see Gwen . . .

"And we are clear!" the camera man shouted. Cody and Eva stood up and stretched their legs. I suddenly stood up and got a bit dizzy from the swift movement. I moved as quickly as possible so that Katie and Sadie wouldn't notice.

"Trent, where are you going?" Sadie asked right before I was out of sight.

"Uh-"

"You aren't going to see _her _are you?" Katie quizzed.

"Um . . . no . . . I am. . . Uh . . . going to the bathroom." I lied. I don't want yet another fight over Gwen.

"Oh, okay!" they said in unison.

"We'll be back here!" Sadie squealed. I simply nodded and ran offstage.

I made my way to the green room where Gwen was staying. Inside she looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. She was pacing across the room and her black and teal head was directed down toward the carpet.

"You all right?" I asked her. Gwen jumped at my voice and a small smile crept on her face.

"What do you think?" she chuckled and motioned me in. "Are you even supposed to be back here?"

"What, you want me gone already?" I asked in a joking matter.

Her face twisted a bit. "No, no. I just don't want to get you into any more trouble."

"Now how could I possibly be in any trouble?" I questioned. "You're the one in deep water."

"I know." She wrapped her arms around herself and started pacing again. "They are going to murder me."

"No they won't. Bridgette is one of you closest friends, I highly doubt she'll do anything to hurt you."

"It isn't Bridgette I'm worried about . . . it's Geoff and Courtney. That girl hates my guts!"

I sighed and ran a hand through my shaggy black hair. "Geoff has let fame take over his brain. You guys actually bonded over the course of TDI, so if he does anything crazy then it'll probably be for ratings and I'll stop as much as I can, okay?"

"Fine. And Courtney?"

Courtney, Courtney, Courtney. "Well, we all know she can get . . . well . . . bratty at times but I'll try to stop her too is she gets out of hand."

"Thanks Trent. Throughout this whole thing you've always been by my side. I hurt you and yet you protect me. I'm not sure how many ex-boyfriends would do that; especially if it was the girl who dumped them. You really are a nice guy . . . even if you have one crazy obsession." Gwen smiled and patted my back, making me blush dramatically. At her touch I could feel my heart race and the butterflies in my stomach flutter. I felt like I was falling in love with her all over again.

"Thanks Gwen." I said and flashed a smile at her. We both remained silent and for a few seconds and just stared in each other's eyes. I saw Gwen's tense expression lighten up as we did so. The odd thing is, even though we aren't together anymore, the moment wasn't awkward . . . well in my case anyway. However I don't think Gwen felt uncomfortable or else her body language would have said it.

"Uh, Trent?" the same intern from early peeked his head into the room. I looked back at him before he continued. "We are on in a minute so you are needed back on stage. Gwen, you are up next so go wait by the stage entrance." Gwen's eyes widened in horror. I gave her a comforting pat on the back.

"You'll be okay, Gwen. Remember: I'll stop anything out of control." I told her. Since she was still in utter panic she only just nodded and slowly made her way to the stage entrance.

"I think I'm going to be sick . . ." she muttered and clutched her stomach.

"You'll be fine, trust me." I walked out of the green room and back to my stage. The BFFFL's bombarded me with questions, but I ignored them. I stirred in my seat and tried to stay a bit calm. The truth is, will everything be fine? I can only hope so . . .

**Next chapter will be out sooner, I promise! Please review! Thanks!**


	5. Please read

To the followers of 'After the break-up",

I apologize that I have you are reading a stupid authors note instead of a new chapter. I believe I promised you that I would not give up on this story and I would just go with the flow with it, but fate has thrown other obstacles in my path that I've needed to attend to first.

Surprisingly, my social life has gone up and I'm no longer writing these chapters for you on my Friday nights. I know in the first place that I was horrible at updates and writers block has seemed to hit me a lot more with this story.

In addition, the original plot I had for this story had to go bye-bye thanks to TDWT; I created a back up story in case things did go that way with Duncan and Gwen. Not sure if I will use it though.

So, here is what I'm asking you. Would you like me to continue this story? If I do so, it means that I will be following the back road; meaning two more chapters. However, updates will be long considering my busy life.

If I do continue, I would like honest feedback because I'm writing for all of you guys; the Trent and Gwen fans still out there. I don't want to continue if no one reads it.

Or do you guys just want me to put this down and go with what this story was supposed to be in the first place; a one-shot song fic.

So, please tell me. I assume if I get no reviews, messages, etc that you guys just want me to cancel this all together.

Thank you for your time.

Kool Broadway Reader


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys… sorry for the wait. Life (as always) got busy and this chapter gave me a hard time to write. Thanks for being patient. Anyway, this is the last chapter and contains the song I was going to put into the first chapter (I don't own it, by the way.) I believe that I have rewritten this a few times, and this was the best outcome. I apologize if it didn't come out as well as I thought. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot. **

Disaster. At the time, that was the best adjective I could have come up with during Gwen's fifteen minute segment of TDA's Aftermath show because that was what it was, a disaster. As I look back on that fateful day, more words race through my mind, error of communication, wrong time-wrong place, things like that.

If only I owned a crystal ball. If only I could look and see what awful events that lay ahead… for both Gwen and myself. Even I did have some sort of understanding what would occur, I don't know if I could have stopped it.

Things started getting rough basically from the second Gwen plopped herself down in the hot seat. With an ego-filled Geoff and a not-so-happy Bridgette, everyone should have known that this road would hit a fork and go the wrong direction.

Of course, they bombarded her about our break-up and about Duncan. As I sat there watching her, it was easy to see she was uncomfortable with their topics of choice. However, she squirmed a bit more in her seat and her face had a slight flush to it when discussing the juvenile delinquent.

My initial thought at first, she lied to me. She cheated on me. Even though Gwen wasn't physically cheating, her heart was beating for someone else. She just kept me along for the ride. Like, I was her accessory. I even caught on to it, too. I just wasn't quick about it. She beat me to the break-up (which was a total embarrassment considering it was caught on tape), then she falls for Duncan in the process. Talk about humiliation.

Still, I vaguely remember feeling pity for Gwen when she was in the hot seat. I was convinced that she honestly didn't do anything wrong. Gwen was independent then, and she still is. During the show, she wanted to play the game fairly. Any other girl would have probably taken the advantage of her boyfriend who was throwing challenges. When another boy entered the picture, she didn't take us both, even though two is better than one, right? If you think about it, Gwen seriously could have had it all. But, she chose to have the minimum and followed her heart. Now, she was being punishment and humiliated for it. No one should ever be degraded for going with what they believed him.

After I saved her from that tank of whatever killer sea creature, things tensed up. I basically lost it and almost lost Gwen entirely.

"What just happened?" I had followed Gwen out of the studio and back to her room. Once she saw me, she buried her head and fumbled to try to get her room door to open up. After a moment of slight silence, I spoke up again. Louder than before though. "Gwen, answer me."

"I-I don't know Trent, I don't know! I'm not Noah! I don't have all the answers." She shouted back, raising her voice to match mine.

"Well, you must know something." I retorted. "You and Duncan? Seriously Gwen! Really? How long were you going to keep it up? 'Oh we are just friends, nothing more'. That's crap!"

I just couldn't contain myself anymore. The stress, the heart break, the embarrassment. They all just blended together and took the form of anger. I knew in my heart I wasn't upset with her. Taking it out on her, however, seemed like it was the only way to go since she caused everything of my misery.

"There is nothing going on with Duncan and me!" Gwen cried out. I could see her grey eyes starting to cloud up with tears. Instant regret filled the organ in which I call my bitter heart. My head kept saying that this conversation/argument was bound to happen. "If I told you once… then I've expressed this a million time." I watched her eyes fall slightly and a mascara stained tear ran down her porcelain face. She then said the next sentence in a whisper. "I do not like Duncan."

I recall her gaze staying glued to the floor and she slid herself down and pulled her knees to her chest. I knelt down beside her and she looked up with me with those huge grey eyes tinged with red color and puffiness.

"Gwen," I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Trent." She hiccupped. "When we were dating, I never did anything behind your back! I promise! It's just, you started getting crazy and Duncan and I just had this connection. And when we had that kiss, it didn't feel the same. I'm sorry, Trent. I guess I need to figure things out."

She stared at me with those eyes and my heart pulled again. I hated that feeling. Hearing the truth from her, was a bit more comforting, it still hurt though. I simply nodded at her and stood up, giving her a hand as well. I headed back into my hotel room and pick my guitar up and just played for the longest time.

That conversation, that day in general was fourteen years ago. It changed everything between us. We didn't talk, didn't hang out. That five-minute talk put a pause on our friendship and we went our separate ways. However, my brain videotaped it and burned it into my head; making me remember it as if it occurred ten minutes ago.

Eventually, Duncan and Gwen did go out dating. I was a bit depressed when I found out, but Gwen deserved to be happy. Truth be told, they made a cute couple. They just complimented each other, well during the first stages anyway. Sadly for them they had trouble in paradise. They broke up a few months later.

As for me, I did move on. I met plenty of fan girls. Hot fan girls. I had a fling here and there. Some hookups. Including one with Courtney. It just happened. She was upset about Gwen and Duncan and so was I. We both comforted each other. Then late one night, we just hooked up and had a make-out session. That was wrong. Every aspect about it was like you were tricking yourself into believing a lie. We both didn't like each other in that way. I guess the stress got to us and that is how we wanted to deal with it. Needless to say, we still act like that never happened since it doesn't affect our friendship feelings for each other.

Only one major relationship though. It was with a girl named Emily. She was cute, smart and fiery passion that matched her red hair. We lasted about a year. Luckily, the break-up was mutual and not caught on film.

Life after Total Drama and the break-up seemed to slow down as much as it picked up. There were times were I didn't do anything at all. Then, some people became interested in the music I was writing. Nothing big though. A few agents booked me a couple of gigs, going on tout to be the opening act of stars. Stuff like that. My music never took off, however. Instead, I wound up studying music theory and now I teach it at the high school along with guitar and song-writing. Actually my job as a teacher led me to meeting my wife.

No, she wasn't a student of mine. Far from being a student actually. It was the annual student arts night, and I spotted her looking at a couple of student portraits and sculptures. After realizing who she was, I got up the courage and we talked for a good hour or so. I then invited her out to dinner and the rest is history. We married a year and a half later.

Now I'm thirty. A teacher, a husband, a father with another bundle of joy (make that two… 'It's twins!') on the way. Life has been good, to say the least. It could be a lot worse, but as I sit with my guitar in my lap and my five-year old soon napping on the couch of our hotel room, life right now seemed perfect. There was only one thing… or person missing.

"First day of vacation and it is raining cats and dogs out there!" My wife quietly entered the hotel room. Her dark hair was pulled back in a braid and beaded with rain drops. She looked classy, yet artsy wearing black dress pants and a midnight-blue shirt that showed her pregnant body nicely.

I smiled at her and started to softly play a few chords. "I can tell." She smiled back and leaned down to kiss me on the lips-her were soft and warm, leaving my lips feeling cold once she pulled away. "Although, I'm pretty sure that this weather will turn out just fine."

My wife nodded in agreement before laying a blanket over our son. "How long has he been asleep?"

I let my fingers slide and pull at the string with ease "Um… about an hour. Once you left to go see your agent at the art gallery, he passed out. "

She nodded and looked at my guitar. I watched and played a small tune and she took off her blue sweater and put her art supplies down. "What are you playing?"

I sighed and pulled out a dated piece of paper from my pocket. Lyrics were scribbled and the page was stained with smears of ink that tears had ruined. "Alright, remember the night you arrived back after being eliminated, second season?"

She nodded and let me continue. "Well, I was upset. The break-up was on my mind and I couldn't get you out of my head. So I wrote this."

I propped the guitar up and my hands knew what to do. Soon they were plucking away and a soft melody entered the room. Then I started singing:

_I miss the sound of your voice  
and I miss the rush of your skin  
and I miss the still of the silence  
as you breathe out, and I breathe in_

_if I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next I'd make you believe, I'd make you forget_

The words flowed out of my mouth along with the feelings of sorrow I felt during that night. Then, they hurt so much that it pained me to even think about life. Now, those feelings are dull. Gone like the sun on this rainy day. I remember questioning myself what would happen if I had known all along if I could have stopped us breaking up. Looking back, I'm glad we did have that glitch in our relationship. Who knows what would have happened if we didn't?

_So, come on get higher loosen my lips  
faith and desire  
in the swing of your hips  
just pull me down hard  
and drown me in love_

I watched her smile as I sang and played out the chorus. It wasn't forced as if someone was taking a picture of you. Gwen smiled her true smile. Seeing it was rare but I always caught her when she did; especially during life's milestones.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
the loudest thing in my head  
and I ache to remember  
all the violent, sweet, perfect  
words that you said_

_if I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next_  
_I'd make you believe, I'd make_  
_you forget_

_so, come on get higher_  
_loosen my lips_  
_faith and desire_  
_in the swing of your hips_  
_just pull me down hard_  
_and drown me in love_

I repeated the chorus and more memories from the span of our relationship entered my mind. _  
_

_I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks of your tongue  
and I see angels and devils and god when you come on  
hold on. Hold on. Love  
sing sha la la love. Sing sha la la love_

_it's all wrong. It's all wrong._  
_It's all right cause everything_  
_works in your arms_

As I put my guitar away, I looked at Gwen. The smile was still plastered on her face and her face looked calm. "You wrote that for me when I broke your heart?" She asked in awe."I would have never guessed."

"How so?" I asked.

"I don't know, to me it just sounds like a love song."

"That's because it is." I laughed and she smiled as Gwen pulled me in for another kiss.

"Yuck!" Our lips parted in a rush to see Lyle sitting up. The blanket was wrapped around his scrawny body. His dark hair was ruffled in a bed head style, while his tongue was out of his mouth and a look of disgust was painted on his face.

"Lyle, were you spying on us?" Gwen asked while a hint of laughter in her voice.

Lyle looked around cautiously and then said "Maybe…oh look, it's raining!" He jumped off and ran over to the window. With Gwen's arm wrapped around my back, we followed him. Sure enough, it was still down pouring. My son twisted his face into a pout. "Is it going to rain all week?"

My wife leaned her head on my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her belly. Lyle's face was plastered to the window as he watched the rain fall with interest.

"Don't worry Lyle," Gwen said "it will clear up, rain always does."

That was true. Especially for Gwen and me. After our break up, there were, in a sense, rain storms. Lots of dark, heavy, and miserable rain storms. Just when we thought thicker, awful rain would come our way, the sun came out. The star shined new light on our broken relationship and here we are. The weather sure hasn't been perfect. But after our break up, I wouldn't want to have it any other way.

_**So, that is the end! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favored, and alerted my story! The support means a lot!**_

_**~Randi**_


End file.
